Frozen Avengers Crossover
by RosemaryJohnSherlock
Summary: Basically, a series of one-shots with frozen characters or references with our favorite Avengers. It was born when my brother commented on if Tony would try to get Elsa angry with a shock pen. And...that and more shall happen. T cause of Tony saying 'bag of weed' as a stress reliever.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Avengers Crossover Oneshots

Author's Note: This….I don't know. My brother came up with this idea. He's either crazy or a genius.

My Brother: I like to think of it as both.

Me: Shh, be quiet, I'm thinking.

Bro: It's all my idea!

Me: Let it go!

Bro: …Just let them read it.

Me: Fine. Ta-da.

Tony sat in his lab tinkering with the latest gadget when a thought struck him. Bruce could only watch in horror and amusement.

"Hey, Jarvis?" He called.

"Yes, sir?" The AI's British voice replied.

"AI's are better than people. Jarvis, don't ya think that's true?" Tony sang.

"Sir, I must advise-"

"_Jar_vis." Tony whined. Bruce swore he heard the AI sigh.

"Yes, people will beat you, and curse you, and cheat you. Every one of them is bad, except Iron Man." The AI responded.

"Aw thanks buddy. But people are smarter than AI's, Jarvis don't ya think I'm right?" Tony sing-songed.

"That is once again true, for all except you, Sir. Will that be all for the night?" Jarvis's tone seemed smug.

Tony sat there speechless while Bruce was laughing so hard he fell out of his chair with a yelp.

Natasha and the others sat in the video room grinning.

"Jarvis, did you record that like I asked?" Nat questioned.

"Yes, Miss Romanov."

"Wait, what?" Tony strode into the room, looking confused. Steve and Clint started snickering, with Steve trying to be polite and trying to cover it with a cough. Clint didn't bother with niceties.

"I was trying to advise you against singing, Sir, as I was automatically set to upload the video to Youtube."

Tony called his suit to him and set out to blast Clint, since he couldn't blast Natasha, as she would kill him painfully.

"Stark, can't you just _let it go_?" Clint quipped as he dashed down the hallway for the ventilation access grate. Tony just fired off his repulse beams at the retreating archer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So what's your secret? Ti-chi, yoga, big bag of weed?" Tony questioned the ice queen.

"I don't understand." Elsa said, her brow furrowing. Tony just sighed.

"Inside joke, right Brucie?" Tony nudged his science bro. Bruce didn't even pause in his work, but his lips quirked up at the corners.

"Ow!" Bruce looked up to see Elsa clutching a her side with a puzzled expression. Then a vengeful smirk overtook her features and she blasted Tony with ice.

"Sh-, that hurt!" Tony whined, clutching his hand. Bruce saw the shock pen on the ground and frowned.

"That device hurt too!" Elsa pointed an accusing finger at said pen.

"You just gave me freezer burn, ice princess." He snapped.

"I am a queen, Antony." Elsa said in amusement, as if correcting a child.

"No, it's a reference to-oh never mind." Tony gave an irritated huff and made to leave the lab. Elsa snuck a sly look at Bruce before winking. Bruce's mouth formed an O of surprise as he watched a snowball form in her hand.

"Son of a-Elsa, I don't care that you're royalty, I will end you!" Tony screamed as the icy chunks traveled down the back of his shirt, trickling towards his underwear.

The snow queen hurried to find protection with the black widow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Alright, mach-43 with advanced flight capabilities test in progress. You, keep filming. Just for old time's sake, Dum-E is on fire safety." Tony glanced over at the mentioned bots.

"If you spray me and I'm not on fire, I'll donate you to a city college." Tony pointed to Dum-E. Dum-E gave a series of disbelieving beeps.

"Yeah, well, I mean it this time." He snapped back. Dum-E beeped back something that sounded like a snort of derision.

"Okay, I'll go crazy and try two percent." Tony commanded Jarvis to set the repulsors. He floated a few feet in the air…before the new and improved technology decided to short circuit.

"Oh n-" He was cut off as he started to plummet to the floor.

"Hold on." A voice cried, and with a giggle from his savior, Tony landed in the middle of a snowdrift.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh as the inventor's bewildered face emerged. His hair was filled with snowflakes that reflected the harsh lights of the lab. His eyes were wide with wonder.

"Um…thanks." He managed. "But it's still cold."

"You're very welcome." She smiled at him and left.

"No, bad Dum-E! I am literally in a pile of snow. I am the opposite of on fire, you idiotic hunk of scrap metal!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: This is a science bros ship with Tony x Bruce. If you don't enjoy that, then please don't read. Reviews are how I make friends, so please leave some. Swear words (because they _are_ grown men. Kinda. Tony…not really). P.S. Does anyone know where the controls for those nice lines went to separate the note from the story? I can't find it anymore, just wondering if I'm the only one.

Bruce had no clue as to why. Maybe that was what bothered him; he was a scientist, it was his job to know things. If he didn't know something, he was supposed to learn why.

Tony Stark was obsessed with a children's movie. He sang the songs constantly, which drove everyone in the tower a little crazy. He made references, prattled about inventing snowmen, and tried to buy a reindeer. They had managed to stop that, but he was still working on a freeze ray. Tony thought it was a secret, but of course his science bro knew.

They had seen Frozen because Thor had wanted to learn Midguardian customs. They decided to start him off small, with a Disney movie. It had led to some surprises.

Steve had been freaked out. Too much ice, too many references to being _trapped_ by ice. But, his eyes seemed to alight on Olaf. And Marshmallow kinda reminded him of Bucky.

Natasha had been stoic to all but Clint, who could see the twitch of her hand near her gun when Hans betrayed Anna. He had grabbed the hand to restrain her and himself from shooting the lying prince. Natasha never told anyone that Clint had cried when Anna froze, either.

Thor never spoke, except when Elsa ran away from Anna and froze the kingdom a hushed whisper of "Brother" was heard. No one made a comment at the loud sniffling that followed the sisters hugging. They just let the god cry in peace.

Tony hadn't done anything out of the ordinary during the movie. He had made fun of it, trying to get Bruce to laugh so he wouldn't be nervous in the crowd. They had gotten dirty looks, but Bruce barely noticed as he tried to keep from crying he was laughing so hard.

Then there was Hans. The Hulk _really _hadn't liked Hans.

At that point, Bruce had been gripping the seats, his knuckles white. Later he had felt ridiculous, it was a cartoon for gods sake. But at the time, the Hulk wanted to smash, and Bruce wanted Hans dead.

Tony had beaten him to the punch though.

"You asshole! She loved you!" He yelled, standing on his chair and pointing angrily at the screen. Everyone was too caught up in the movie to care that he had cursed in a room full of children. They were all thinking it.

It wasn't until after the movie that the feeling assaulted Bruce: he was Elsa. Her powers could hurt people, so she fought them, repressed them. But when the emotions got too strong, people got hurt and she had to live with the guilt. They shared that constant fear of hurting the people they loved.

Wait…Tony couldn't be obsessed because he _knew_, could he?

Did he know how much Bruce felt for the movie?

_Oh, god._

'Cause that was one step away from knowing how Bruce felt for _Tony._

Because not only did Bruce connect with the ice queen, he was also very keen on remembering what had happened off screen during the movie. With Tony.

Because the second Tony cursed out a cartoon character for him, and whispered to him all the horrible things that would happen to Hans by the end, so no need for the big guy, he realized he loved him. That moment when he had clutched the scientist's hand for dear life when Anna was frozen solid, as a horrible, breathy "No" escaped his lips. He had fallen for Tony Stark, unattainable billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, not to mention a bunch of other things, like funny and cute-

He definitely had a problem.

Another alien army in New York…if Bruce were in control of his brain, he might actually calculate the odds of that happening.

But right now, the Hulk was in control, and he was smashing alien skulls and grinning while he did. Steve and Natasha were on the ground as usual, with Tony and Thor flying overhead. Clint was in his element, shooting at the intruders from a nearby skyscraper.

Then one of the space-bastards decided that Tony was the biggest threat. And shot him down.

Everything in Bruce's mind screamed out for Tony, and the Hulk complied. His input was "Again" but he caught the billionaire just in time.

But green eyes faded to brown in the middle of a battle field as Bruce saw the blood. It flowed through the twisted metal that surrounded a fricking _pole_ that was sticking out of Tony's abdomen.

"Tony! Tony, can you hear me? God, don't be dead. You aren't allowed to be dead!" Bruce yelled.

"You're louder than the big guy sometimes, you know that?" Tony cracked his eyes open. He tried to sit up, only to let out a primal groan of pain. His eyes drifted downwards and his breath hitched. Bruce, afraid Tony would go into shock tried to get his attention.

"Tony, hey it's okay. Cap's bringing people, okay? SHEILD copters, and stuff specifically made to fix you like new. You're gonna be fine." Bruce soothed, stroking Tony's hair with one hand and trying to staunch the blood with the other.

"Bruce, I…I" Tony tried to speak.

"No, Tony, I refuse to hear your melodramatic last words, because they aren't going to be your last words. You are not allowed to die, you narcissistic asshat." Bruce said calmly but forcefully.

"But Brucie…" Tony whined. "I need to say it."

Bruce stayed silent. Tony cracked a smile.

"Look at that. I've been impaled." Tony chuckled weakly before his eyes shut and his breathing slowed.

Tony woke up in a hospital bed with the scratchiest sheets in the universe. Couldn't a guy as rich as he was at least get something that wasn't trying to make him rip his skin off.

"I wouldn't move much if I were you, Olaf." A warm voice said.

"Bruce?"

"No, you idiot. I'm the other guy." And for the first time in weeks he managed a smile. Tony laughed and then looked like he regretted it.

"I would apologize, but I'm not sorry. I'm actually still kind of pissed at you." Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"What? Why? I'm perfect." Tony pouted. His drugged mind wanted his handsome friend to smile again.

"Because you nearly died in my arms and all you did was quote Frozen at me!" Bruce snapped, then took a deep breath.

"Well, how often was I going to get the chance to say that? Plus, I had to get the one injury where I couldn't sit up enough to kiss you..." Tony's lucid thoughts caught up to his drugged brain too late to take that back. Bruce just stared at him in shock.

Then, in one swift move the scientist was next to the bed, breath warm on Tony's neck.

"I could kiss you right now…I mean I'd like to…" Bruce's words washed over Tony. Tony would've laughed at his use of Kristoff's line, if he hadn't been too busy pulling Bruce's lips to his own.

Yeah, Tony was sure of it. Bruce was totally into him…um, Frozen, that's what he meant. Or both, let's go with both.


End file.
